In Irvines eyes
by Thewolf-vii
Summary: A fanfic i was challenged to make by wolfgangh. A story after the events of FF8 about irvine.
1. Introduction

This fic started as a challenge by my friend ben AKA wolfgangh (check out hes ficks) these msn conversations between chapters will help clear up a few things. At the time my name was "The HiPnO toad" and as always bens was "None"  
  
The HiPnO toad says: whoopy whoopy whoopy  
  
None says: *slap*  
  
The HiPnO toad says: sorry, it hppens  
  
The HiPnO toad says: happens*  
  
The HiPnO toad says: oh the shame  
  
None says: You like Dags?  
  
The HiPnO toad says: BOW BEFOR THE HIPNO TOAD  
  
The HiPnO toad says: *(fjadbgiuasdshhhhhhhhhhzzzzzzzz)*  
  
The HiPnO toad says: what the hells a dag?  
  
The HiPnO toad says: besides australian slang for an ideot  
  
None says: you know, dags  
  
None says: its how the pikeys say dog in snatch  
  
The HiPnO toad says: ....k  
  
The HiPnO toad says: MAKE ME A PINKY AND BRAIN FIC!  
  
None says: have you seen snatch?  
  
The HiPnO toad says: DONT CHANGE THE SUBJECT  
  
The HiPnO toad says: make a fic! the toad commands it *(zzzzzhhhhpppppppppzzzhhhhhppppppppp)*  
  
The HiPnO toad says: If you do my challenge for a fic, ill do a challenge for you  
  
None says: um i still have to finish liams  
  
None says: then i have to do your other one first  
  
The HiPnO toad says: ill do one, gimmy a subject and a word!  
  
The HiPnO toad says: any word!  
  
The HiPnO toad says: whoopy whoopy whoopy  
  
None says: um ok  
  
None says: Brb  
  
None says: Fanbourge  
  
The HiPnO toad says: FANBOURGE?  
  
None says: in France, a suburb outside of the city boundry, a district recentlyincluded in the city  
  
The HiPnO toad says: lol, ok  
  
The HiPnO toad says: dont forget yours!  
  
The HiPnO toad says: pinky and the brain take over the world with a device...  
  
The HiPnO toad says: that has what 3 items?  
  
None says: sorry i was getting an almond  
  
The HiPnO toad says: Lol  
  
None says: a vibrator, an empty glas and a microphone  
  
The HiPnO toad says: Yup  
  
The HiPnO toad says: and the word?  
  
None says: but i have to do the mario one first  
  
The HiPnO toad says: okok, the word?  
  
None says: um i cant be fucked to remember  
  
The HiPnO toad says: lol, i cant either  
  
The HiPnO toad says: umm... to fight P**********ly  
  
None says: Pugnaciousness  
  
The HiPnO toad says: thats it  
  
The HiPnO toad says: my words 'fanbourge' but whats my subject???!  
  
The HiPnO toad says: brb, think about it  
  
None says: oh yeah subject  
  
None says: wait i will write down Pugnaciosness so we remember  
  
None says: um a subject  
  
None says: a subject  
  
None says: wait i cant do heaps of digimon etc cause you dont watche em  
  
None says: um ok i will think of something in a final fantasy game  
  
The HiPnO toad says: Back  
  
The HiPnO toad says: Listening  
  
None says: ok ok a FF9 Freya/Princess Garnet  
  
The HiPnO toad says: ...never realy played FF9  
  
The HiPnO toad says: how bout a cartoon or comic? movie even!?  
  
None says: oh ok what ff games have you played a lot  
  
The HiPnO toad says: 8 and 10  
  
None says: i was going to do a cartoon but i wathc heaps that you don't  
  
The HiPnO toad says: i can work aroud some  
  
None says: ok 8 then  
  
The HiPnO toad says: hmmm 8  
  
The HiPnO toad says: Fanbourge  
  
None says: even though its probbaly my least fave ff game  
  
The HiPnO toad says: lol, this will be interesting  
  
None says: considering france isnt in the ff 8 world  
  
The HiPnO toad says: any catches?  
  
The HiPnO toad says: like my 3 objects  
  
None says: yeah i am thinking  
  
None says: A Quistis/sorcera eda pairing  
  
None says: and irvine has to kill him self  
  
The HiPnO toad says: thats not so hard  
  
The HiPnO toad says: Lol  
  
The HiPnO toad says: quistis never got with anyone  
  
The HiPnO toad says: and irvine killing himself...well.... wait and see!  
  
The HiPnO toad says: ILL START NOW!  
  
Well, here it is. I'm sorry, I'm REALY sorry. 


	2. Chapter 1 commited to seed

(Yo, I don't own the game final fantasy 8 or any other. As you all know this is a FANFIC site!)  
  
-Chapter ONE-  
  
I woke up early one morning, the sun was just rising and the dorm was still a little dark inside. My sweet Selphie lay there next to me, so warm and quite. I wanted to kiss her but I didn't want to wake her after the long night before. There was I quite knock at the door as if to only get the attention of those awake. I went back to the bed and gently placed the sheets over Selphie. I opened the door to see Zell standing there.  
  
"Hey Irv, hope I didn't wake you"  
  
"Nah, its cool, *yawn* I just got up"  
  
"Anyhow, Squall wanted to talk to us down at the training hall. He said it was a guys only thing"  
  
"Really? Well, we can't turn down a chance to socialize with the great Squall"  
  
"Hah, yeh that's right"  
  
"Ill, just get dressed, ill meet you at the fountain"  
  
"Ok, see you soon"  
  
I shut the door and took the sheet off Selphie  
  
"Guys only hey?"  
  
She said eyes still closed with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yeh so go back to sleep, I'll be back soon"  
  
"oh, alright.."  
  
She turned to her side and started to doze back off, I gently kissed the back of her neck and walked away to get my things. I changed out of my boxes and put on my new Balamb seed uniform. I liked my old Galbadia one better, but at least this one made me part of the group.  
  
"Bout time!"  
  
"Whatever Zell, lets go"  
  
There were a few others walking around, some were getting in early and the cafeteria others doing some last minuet homework. Zell and I saw Quistess sitting down on a bench reading.  
  
"Hey there! What are you two doing up early?"  
  
"Oh you know, were gunna go do some training before home room"  
  
Zell said trying not to give away this 'guys only' meeting  
  
"Well, don't be late for home room, we got a few new juniors and headmaster Cid wants us seeds to make them feel at home"  
  
"fresh meat for the grinder, hey?"  
  
I said sarcastically.  
  
"oh shut up, this is Balamb, our teachers are not drill sergeant like in Galbadia!"  
  
I laughed, as Zell and I started to walk away. I felt sorry for Quistess, she seemed very lonely lately. Properly because there was no current mission for her to be worrying about. Zell and I finally arrived at the entrance to the training center to see Squall taping he's foot impatiently.  
  
"Bout time"  
  
"What's the strange emotional problem today squall?"  
  
I said with a cheeky grin,  
  
"Shut you face cowboy and folly me"  
  
Zell, Squall and I arrived at the secret meeting place to the west of the training center.  
  
"You guys, something has been bothering me lately and im sick and tiered of throwing it around in my head"  
  
It was unlike Squall to talk to us about he's problems and naturally Zell and I were a little worried. Squall pulled a little black box out of he's pocket and started to throw and catch it.  
  
"I wanna marry Rinoa"  
  
"that's it? Why so worried about that!? You two were made for each other!"  
  
Zell said knowing this wass good news.  
  
"its not that easy! I mean I'm a seed and I'm bound to garden till I turn 25. Marrying her would mean. it would mean. leaving garden! And well, I. I cant! Well. I can but."  
  
"you don't want to?"  
  
I said helping squall a little.  
  
"I don't know. Fuck, you'd think this would be easy. I was forced to come hear, I had no were else to go. Ever since I've lived by myself, doing gardens dirty work for a living"  
  
"its not dirty work!"  
  
zell interrupted  
  
"We all saved the world from that big ugly bitch and her little minions. I hardly call all that HARD work DIRTY work!"  
  
"And how many people did we have to kill in the process! Not monsters people!"  
  
"well, if your so pissed of about it, why so hard to leave? I mean, its not like I want you too but I do want you to be happy!"  
  
I said trying to calm him down  
  
"If squall leaves now, he loses he's badge! Sure we all graduated as upper classmen, but if squall does not graduate as a senior, he loses everything! Being a seed will mean nothing!"  
  
Zell shouted, he was quite upset by the matter.  
  
"I love her guys she. she means everything to me"  
  
"cant you two wait a few more years?"  
  
Zell once again interrupted  
  
"six years is too long, She has been living with sis and Edea for the past 9 months now!"  
  
"yeh but she visits all the time"  
  
I said trying to cheer him up  
  
"I know, but she shouldn't have to, I should be able to visit her! Selphie shouldn't have to constenly fly the raganok to edeas new place up at Trabia all the time! If only I wasn't so busy here working with the headmaster all the time, I could. could go visit her."  
  
"Well. shit man, if you love her that much, then. then maby you should. Just think about it, please!"  
  
"I will Zell, I will" 


	3. Mid chapters 1

Well, the conversation continues. It is not necessary to read this, so skip it if you must.  
  
The HiPnO toad says: fic is in irvines point of veiw  
  
None says: ok then  
  
The HiPnO toad says: whats the gardens name again  
  
The HiPnO toad says: the one squalls in  
  
The HiPnO toad says: bal.....  
  
The HiPnO toad says: you there?!  
  
None says: Balmb  
  
The HiPnO toad says: Balamb  
  
The HiPnO toad says: to late, i already got it  
  
None says: ok then  
  
None says: Lol  
  
None says: sorry was watching a really shit amv  
  
The HiPnO toad says: hey, u know in FF5 theres the jobs?  
  
None says: Eah  
  
None says: i have finished ff 5  
  
The HiPnO toad says: well, there in FFX-2!  
  
None says: all the jobs all sidequests and all level 99  
  
The HiPnO toad says: kewl!  
  
None says: yeah i know  
  
The HiPnO toad says: ...oh  
  
None says: the job system was the coolest magic system  
  
The HiPnO toad says: yeh, it was cool  
  
None says: cept ff 5 had such a budget story line  
  
The HiPnO toad says: but the best thing about ffx2  
  
The HiPnO toad says: Is its not as LINED as 10  
  
None says: i mean ff 4 had a really fucked up one  
  
None says: ff6 had an awome one  
  
The HiPnO toad says: in X-2 there are 2 alliences  
  
None says: i think you mean linea  
  
The HiPnO toad says: you get to pick wich to join int the game  
  
The HiPnO toad says: so it effects how you treat others of the other alliances  
  
The HiPnO toad says: Kewl  
  
None says: yeah that would be pretty cool  
  
None says: i just found a megaman filmclip though  
  
The HiPnO toad says: Lol  
  
The HiPnO toad says: well, chapter one is done  
  
None says: Send  
  
The HiPnO toad says: wait, just revising  
  
None says: K  
  
None says: the megaman clip is really cool  
  
The HiPnO toad says: Lol  
  
None says: and i have only seen about 15 seconds  
  
Waiting for None to accept the file "Chapter ONE.doc" (29 Kb, less than 1 minute with a 28.8 modem). Please wait for a response or Cancel (Alt+Q) the file transfer.  
  
Transfer of file "Chapter ONE.doc" has been accepted by None. Starting transfer...  
  
Chapter 2 UP SOON! 


End file.
